Centurion
Centurion is a half-Weimaraner half-White Shepherd mix who is a pup fascinated with how things are created and how they work. He is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Centurion has a grayish-blue back, tail, and face. The pattern on his face takes the appearance of a mask, with the top of his muzzle bearing the grayish-blue color. His underbelly and paws are white. Centurion's eyes are a genetic mutation from being a mix. He sports golden eyes that resemble pure, solid gold ingots. The collar that he wears is solid white. His pup tag sports two silver gears - one large and one small - against a black background. Regular Uniform Centurion wears a black vest with three pairs of embroidered angel wings on the back, a pair of black-framed goggles with an orange tint and a teal strap to protect his eyes, and a metal guard on his tail. Flight Uniform Centurion wears a jet pack of his own design, called Seraphim Wing Armour. (I used this same design elsewhere in another fandom I'm in... X3) He wears a similar jet pack to The Falcon. Instead of one pair of wings, Centurion's has three for a total of six wings. The rims are colored black while the bulk of the wings are silver. The jet pack itself has two thrusters and is mainly black with silver highlights. Bio Centurion was born in Rome, Italy to a tourist White Shepherd female from the United States and a stray Weimaraner runaway from Germany. His parents were trapped in a forbidden love for one another, as the White Shepherd came from a wealthy family and the father was a vagabond on the streets. The father was also the leader of a group of 100 other stray canines looking for better lives. Centurion's mother ran away from her owners before she was about to give birth, only to find her love, wounded and dying near a fountain outside the Coliseum. A newborn Centurion was the last thing his father saw... The proud Weimaraner passed on surrounded by his family, and his 100 companions. So, the newborn pup was named Centurion, meaning "Leader of 100". The White Shepherd returned to her owners carrying the newborn Centurion. He was cared for by the wealthy family until they returned from their vacation to the United States, where he was immediately put up for adoption as soon as he was old enough. He was put into a shelter for unwanted pets, where his golden eyes were taken as a sign of illness or that he was dying. For the few weeks he spent there, he'd steal bits and pieces of mechanical parts - broken phones, loose parts such as gears and screws, wires, and spare tools - and he'd begin to build. He built a flashlight, small electric roller blades, and even a radio for his fellow shelter-mates. Centurion was scheduled for euthanasia due to his yellow eyes. That, and they didn't know what kinds of illnesses he had as the resources for a proper check-up were absent, and the shelter was overcrowded. That is, until he escaped. He created a blow torch from his spare materials - one that he still uses today - to help all those scheduled for euthanasia and those not already adopted escape. This was called the Great Shelter Escape of Adventure Bay. One of Centurion's shelter-mates guided the sick to a clinic for treatment while the others that were healthy made a run for it. Most escaped Adventure Bay and were rescued by other towns. Others chased after long-lost loves or family members. Centurion had no family and no loves to call his own. Centurion's scheme alerted the PAW Patrol, and they were quickly on the scene to put an end to the anarchy. Centurion would have escaped, had it not been for a certain German Shepherd trapping him with his net. Centurion was apprehended by Chase, and was about to be put back into the shelter, or even the pound. Chase described the scenario as "Ironic, because of all you helped escape, including yourself, you're the only one going back behind bars." Until Ryder intervened... He recognized the mechanical aptitudes of the young Weimaraner-Shepherd, and decided to utilize his skills in the PAW Patrol. Building more gadgets and tools for the PAW Patrol to utilize in their missions, Centurion was inducted into the PAW Patrol, and has been there ever since. He is the Engineering Pup. Personality Centurion is a very fun-loving individual, preferring the company of his machines than to corporeal beings. He enjoys the solitude of technology, and music, to pass the time. He is a kind and caring individual, but be warned... He has a short temper, and is very literal about things. He likes to joke around, but he takes many things very seriously. He's tense and sturdy, just like the metal he messes with all the time. The other pups say that he should lighten up, so Centurion tries to hang around Marshall. Centurion also has a very defensive side. Someone tries to tease him, he'll get defensive about his pride. While not often, he does get a bit cocky in a few things such as creativity, or lifting heavy weights, or running fast for long distances. He will also go to great lengths to prove that he's capable of doing something, as more often than not, he will doubt himself and call himself a "mistake". Sometimes go so far as to say that Chase should have put him in the pound when he had the chance. Regardless, Centurion is still a fun pup to be around. Trivia Catchphrases (ENORMOUS Thanks to PitbullLover for helping me come up with these!) - "Let's make some sparks!" - "I was made for fixing gears!" - "I'll engineer a solution!" - "Inspiring pups through creativity and engineering." - "Hard hats and plans are all this pup can stand!" - "Fixing gears is all this pup ever hears!" Fears Centurion has quite a few fears: - Fear of Rejection - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - Necrophobia (Fear of Death) - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Confined Spaces, particularly of cells) Pup Pack Tools - Blow Torch - Screwdrivers - Hack saw - Wrenches - Hardware boards - Spare Wires - Nuts, Bolts, Screws, Nails - Blueprints - Electric Prod (To kick-start devices or to power devices for short periods of time) - Electrical Outlet and Generator (attached to pack) Vehicle TBD Friends - Chase - Skye - Marshal - Zuma - Rubble - Rocky - Everest - Tracker - Ryder - Mayor Goodway - Steelbeam - Beryl - Umbravivo - Arabella - Primavera (More will be added, and absolutely willing to add more) Story Appearances Centurion appears in: - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Mechanical Inventions Gauntlets Designed and invented by Centurion (Invented just before the disbanding of the PAW Patrol in Shadows of Camaraderie), they are the most versatile tool of the PAW Patrol, or the ultimate weapons in the wrong hands. Gauntlets are long gloves that lack fingertips and extend to almost half-way between the elbows and shoulders. They are made of cloth and have very thin wires coursing between the fabrics. On the forearms of the gauntlets are the symbols found on each of the pups' Pup Tags. However, on each arm is half of the symbol. By placing one's forearms together, those looking towards the user will see the completed symbol. Each pair of Gauntlets are specialized for each PAW Patrol pup, decorated in unique colors and granting them immense power over their fields of expertise, and can be used as a powerful shield against harm. All Gauntlets grant Telekinesis and Fyrosokinesis (Generate and Manipulate force-fields). Chase - Blue, grants Magnetokinesis (Manipulate Magnetic items), Lumokinesis (Manipulate Light) Clauditikinesis (Manipulate Locks) and Dynamokinesis (Manipulate existing energy) Skye - Pink, grants Aerokinesis (Manipulate Air) and Celerakinesis (Manipulate Speed) Marshall - Red, grants Pyrokinesis (Manipulate Fire), Venokinesis (Manipulate Smoke), Arthrokinesis (Manipulate joins and tendons), Osteokinesis (Manipulate Bones), Myokinesis (Manipulate muscles), and Dermokinesis (Manipulate skin) (Marshall has the most kinetic abilities as he also acts as a medic) Zuma - Orange, grants Hydrokinesis (Manipulate Water) and Sonokinesis (Manipulate Sound waves) Rubble - Yellow, grants Ferrokinesis (Manipulate Metal), Nixukinesis (Manipulate Pressure), and Terrakinesis (Manipulate Earth) Rocky - Green, grants Botanokinesis (Generate and Manipulate Plants), Heliokinesis (Manipulate Solar Energy), and Recyclokinesis (Manipulate Objects to be Recycled) Everest - Light Blue, grants Cryokinesis (Manipulate Ice), and Aurorakinesis (Manipulate auroras like the ones found at the poles) Tracker - Olive Green, grants Phytokinesis (Manipulate Plants), Vitakinesis (Manipulate Health), and Aciukinesis (Manipulate Sharpness) Centurion - Black, grants Electrokinesis (Generate and Manipulate Electricity), Technokinesis (Manipulate Technology) and Radiokinesis (Generate and Manipulate Radiation) (OTHER INVENTIONS ARE YET TO BE DETERMINED) Gallery Coming soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon